Total Drama: Return to the Island
by TotalDramaDegrassifan
Summary: 22 all new teens come to camp Wanakwa for a chance at the million big ones! Challenges will be the same challenges from first season. The campers in this story are my own OCs! Rated T for moderate language


***_Authors note: Hey guys I know I already have a story going, but I will keep working on Total Drama Classics while working on this season. This season takes places about a year after Total Drama:World Tour.***_

Chris adjusted his hair before turning to the camera and flashing his signature smile. "Welcome back! Glad you could join us! As you already know I'm Chris McClean and we're back for another season of explosive drama!" The host exclaimed with a grin. "This season we'll be putting a group of 22 new teenagers through the same challenges the original cast went through in season 1! That's right! We're back where it all began... Camp Wawanakwa! Welcome to Total... Drama... Return to the Island!"

(Dock of shame)

Chris stands on the Dock of Shame and flashes his signature smile. "Okay! It's time to meet our twenty-two new campers." Chris says as a boat pulls up to the dock.

The first camper to exit the boat was a girl with dark brown hair, she wasn't short but she wasn't tall either. She wore a light blue shirt with the original cast on the front and a pair of jeans. "Oh my gosh! I'm actually on Total Drama! I know everything about this show! OH MY GOSH! Chris!" The girl said as she pulls Chris into a tight embrace.

"Sierra 2.0! Welcome to camp." Chris says.

"The name's Jamie and I know WAY more about this show than Sierra does. If you think she knew a lot wait til you see what I know!" Jamie exclaims.

"Okay well, go wait over there." Chris says while pointing to the other end of the dock.

"Okay Chris!" Jamie says with a smile then happily skips to the other end of the dock.

"And here comes our next camper.. Vince!" Chris exclaims.

A boy with lightly tanned skin and long black hair steps off the boat. He is taller than Jamie, but not very tall. He wears a black and white striped shirt with a pair of black jeans. "Vince glad you could make it!" Chris exclaims.

"Thanks." Vince says with a sigh and a roll of his eyes.

A girl with long brown hair exits the boat next. She wears a shirt that exposes most of her stomach. The shirt is hot pink and reads 'Foxy' on the front in black lettering. She also wears a pair of short white shorts. "Tara! Welcome to camp!" Chris exclaims.

"Hey Chris! Great to be here! I can't wait to meet some new guys!" Tara exclaims.

A tanned boy with short brown hair steps off the boat. He wears a red shirt that fits tightly around his obviously fit body, and a pair of black sweat pants. "Craig! Glad you could make it!" Chris exclaims.

"Thanks! I can't wait to start competing!" Craig exclaims.

A short boy with short blond hair exits the boat next. He wears a camouflage hoody and a pair of blue jeans. "Jacob! Welcome!" Chris exclaims.

"Thanks! I hope there's a hunting challenge this season! I'm an awesome hunter!" Jacob exclaims.

A pale girl with long dark hair exits the boat next. She wears glasses, a blue shirt with a picture of a penguin on the front, and blue jeans. "Hey everyone did you know that there's a 27% chance that this seasons winner is already among us!" Stacie squeals.

"Whats with the stupid penguin?" Vince asks pointing to the front of Stacie's shirt.

"Penguins are not stupid they're awesome! If I win I plan on getting a pet penguin!" Stacie exclaims.

"Yeah, IF you win. Which you won't." Vince says.

"And what makes you so sure?" Stacie asks.

"Because the annoying one is always the first to go." Vince says with a sly grin.

" Oh then I don't think you'll last very long. Sorry." Stacie replies.

"Alright! Not that I don't love the drama and all but we're kinda on a schedule here... And look here's Austin!" Chris says.

A tanned boy exits the boat, he has brown hair that's grown out just a little. He wears a flannel button up shirt that hangs open revealing his slightly toned physic and a pair of blue jeans. "Hey everyone! I can't wait to start the season!" Austin exclaims.

A pale girl with long dark red hair exits the boat next. She wears a pink spaghetti strap shirt with blue jeans and pink cowgirl boots. "Everyone, our country girl, Emily!" Chris exclaims.

"Hey ya'll! Ready start this competition?!" Emily exclaims.

The next person to exit the boat is a pale boy with sandy blond hair. He wears an all black shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and a a pair of sneakers. "Jay! So glad you could make it!" Chris exclaims.

"Yeah, speak for yourself." Jay sighs.

"Ha ha ha ha I was!" Chris laughs.

An African American girl with long brown hair exits the boat next. She wears a red and white cheer leading uniform. "Uh Hope are you sure you can compete in a cheer leading uniform?" Chris asks.

"Totally! Lets get this party started!" Hope exclaims.

"That's the spirit!" Chris exclaims. "Too bad I'm going to have to break that spirit soon!"

A short girl with brown hair exits the boat next. She wears a bright red hoody, tan shorts, and a pair of sandals. "Hey guys! What's up?!" the girl says exclaims.

"Alright! Everyone this is Tori!" Chris says.

An African American boy with short brown hair gets off the boat next. He wears a blue shirt with a '1' on it, a pair of blue basketball shorts, and a pair of basketball shoes.

"What's up peeps! Dylan in the hoooooouse!" The boy exclaims.

Two girls get off the boat next, one has black hair and the other has red. They both have matching nose, lip, and eyebrow piercings. They both wear a red long sleeve shirt with holes cut in the sleeves, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of black sneakers. "Our twins! Amanda, Michelle! Welcome to camp! I see you have taken some fashion pointers from classic player Gwen... Not your best choice." Chris exclaims.

They both look at each other, then at the camp, and walk to the other end of the dock.

A short boy with short brown hair exits the boat next. He wears a red hoody and a pair of tan jeans. "Hey people! Whaaaaat's up?!" The boy exclaims.

"Branden!... Go stand over there." Chris says and points to the other end of the dock.

"Can do boss!" Branden exclaims.

A boy with long dark hair and a perfect tan gets off the boat. He wears nothing but a pair of jean shorts revealing his perfectly toned body. Tara, Emily, and Tori stare lovingly at the boy. "Zack! How's it hangin dude!" Chris exclaims.

"Everything's great Chris." Zack says with a smile.

"Ha ha yeah... Not for long." Chris says.

A large girl with bright blond hair steps off the boat and flashes a big smile at the other campers. She wears a a red shirt with '1D' in big letters on the front and a pair of black leggings. "Yo peeps! Miranda here!" The girl exclaims.

"Miranda! Welcome!" Chris exclaims.

"Thanks Chris! I'm so happy to be here! I've watched Total Drama since the first episode! I always liked Gwen, but after her break up with Trent I didn't really like her. I really liked-" Miranda rambles.

"Hey! I'm kinda on a schedule here! Just go to the end of the dock and shut up!" Chris yells.

Miranda walks over and stands next to Jay. She looks at Jay and smiles. "Hey! I'm Miranda!" Miranda says to Jay with a smile.

"Could you not talk to me.." Jay says then walks away from Miranda.

A short boy with long blond hair exits the boat next. He wears a light blue shirt and a pair of white pants. "Oh my gosh! Your jeans are so fab! They must have cost a fortune!" Hope exclaims.

"This is Deyton, his parents are really rich... like REALLY rich!" Chris says.

"Then why are you here?" Dylan asks.

"For the experience of making some new friends." Deyton says with a smile.

A boy with short black hair steps off the boat next. He wears a dark purple hoody and a pair of blue jeans. "Nick! Nice!" Chris exclaims.

"Hey Chris." Nick says as he walks by.

A girl with long black hair steps off the boat next. She wears a bright pink shirt with a pair of light blue jeans. "So this is my competition?" the girl asks.

"Yupp this is it, Sarah." Chris replies.

"Ha! You losers might as well give up now! Everyone already knows I'm going to win!" Sarah exclaims.

"Actually you have the same statistic probability as any one else... A four percent chance to be exact." Stacie points out.

"Ah! Everyone, here's Amber!" Chris says.

A girl with light blond hair steps off the boat. She wears a bright yellow shirt with a pair of blue shorts and blue sneakers. "Hello Chris, and my fellow competitors!" Amber says with a smile.

A husky blond girl steps off the boat next. She wears a red shirt with the Canadian maple leaf in the center and a pair of blue jeans. "Kayla! Glad you're here!" Chris says.

"Thanks Chris! Glad to be here!" Kayla exclaims.

"Well now that Kayla's here that's everyone! Okay kiddies meet me at the campfire pit in 10!" Chris says.

(Campfire pit)

Chris stands up front with the campers sitting. "Okay, take a good look around you because the people standing around you will be your new friends for the next 26 weeks!" Chris exclaims.

"YAY!" Miranda exclaims. Jay rolls his eyes.

"And one of you will leave here with the grand prize... ONE... MILLION... DOLLARS!" Chris exclaims.

Most of the campers cheer, but Jay just rolls his eyes again.

**Confessionals:**

**Chris:** "And don't forget to use the confessional to let the audience at home know what you're thinking!"

**Jamie:** Jamie claps wildly. "Ehhhhhh! My first Total Drama confessional! I can't wait for the competition to start!"

**Vince:** "That Stacie girl seriously annoys me! I can't wait until she goes home!"

**Stacie:** "The statistic probability of me going home first is 4 percent so there's no way I'm going home first! That Vince guy is so mean!"

**Austin:** "This season is going to be sweet! I can't wait for the first challenge!"

**Jay:** Jay sighs.

**Dylan:** "Hey peeps! Dylan here! I'm captain of my football, wrestling, basketball, baseball, and swim team back home! Yeah I know your impressed!" Dylan flex's his muscles.

**Zack:** Zack winks at the camera.

**Miranda:** "Hey people! Miranda here! I can't wait for all of you to get to know me! Wanna know my favorite colors? Well in order they're pink, blue, green, orange, red, purple-"

**Deyton:** "I'm not here to make friends! Ha ha yeah right! I'm here to win that cool mill!"

**Sarah:**"These people are such losers! Ugh I can feel my number of brain cells decreasing already!"

(campfire pit)

"Okay here's the deal... since you're all newbies so we're gonna give you guys a break... Somewhere on the island we have hidden this!" Chris says then holds up a small wooden replica of his own head. "The McClean brand immunity idol! If you're voted off and you give me this you are automatically safe from elimination and the person with the second biggest amount of votes is instantly eliminated!"

The campers "Ohh" and "Ahh" at the idol.

**Confessional:**

**Sarah:** "THAT."

**Vince:** "IDOL."

**Deyton:** "WILL."

**Sarah:** "BE."

**Vince:** "MINE!"

(Campfire pit)

"Okay! Time to split you into teams.. If I call your name out go stand over there." Chris says while pointing to the right. "Kayla, Sarah, Deyton, Zack, Amanda, Michelle, Hope, Emily, Stacie, Craig, and... Vince!"

The 11 campers go over to the right. "From this moment you guys will be officially known as... The Screaming Piranhas!" Chris exclaims.

An icon appears next to them. It is a tan circle with a green piranha in the middle with its mouth wide open. "The Screaming Piranhas? AWESOME!" Emily exclaims.

"As for the rest of you.. Amber, Nick, Miranda, Brendan, Dylan, Tori, Jay, Austin, Jacob, Tara, and... Jamie!" Chris says. Those 11 campers move to the left. "You are officially known as... The Killer Sharks!"

An icon appears next to them. It is a tan circle with a red shark in the middle. "Killer Sharks! Yeah! Go sharks!" Tori exclaims.

"Okay, okay Sharks your in the East cabin, Piranhas your in the West!" Chris says. "Go unpack cause your first challenge starts in about half an hour!"

(Screaming Piranhas cabin, Girls side)

Sarah was the first girl to enter the girls side of the cabin, with the rest of the Piranha girls filing in behind her. She immediately noticed the one single bed in the back of the room. "I get the single bed!" Sarah declares.

"Who died and made you dictator?" Stacie asks.

"Listen here you little nerd! If you get on my bad side I promise you that you will get kicked off first!" Sarah yells and grabs Stacie by the collar.

"Single bed's all yours." Stacie says nervously.

"Good." Sarah says then puts her stuff on the single bed.

**Confessional:**

**Stacie:** "That Sarah girl scares the crap out of me! She wouldn't really send me home first would she?"

**Sarah:** "Uh! That little nerd better realize who the leader of this team is!... Maybe I can cut a deal with that one kid and help him eliminate her... What was his name.. Vince?"

(Screaming Piranhas cabin, boys side)

Deyton was the first boy to enter the cabin, followed by Zack, Craig, and Vince. Craig threw his stuff onto a bottom bunk with Vince throwing his stuff on the top. "Hey I'm Craig." Craig said to Vince.

"Hey I'm Vince..." Vince said."You look like a pretty fit kind of guy... I'm not much of a sports guy myself but.. Perhaps we can form an alliance I mean the strong players are usually targeted pretty quickly in the game but as long as we're allies you've got a vote you can count on!"

"Yeah sounds good.. I was hoping to find a guy friend on here." Craig says.

"Well you can certainly trust me." Vince says.

**Confessional:**

**Vince:** "Sucker"

Meanwhile Deyton had taken to claiming the top bunk of the second bed in the cabin with Zack taking the bottom bunk. "Looks like those two are already getting all buddy-buddy." Deyton whispers to Zack.

"So?" Zack says.

"Hello! Have you ever seen one of these shows before! Friends will work together to eliminate enemies!" Deyton whispers.

"And that means?" Zack whispers.

"It means that we need to stay on their good side, but get one of them out as soon as possible." Deyton whispers.

"What do you mean we?" Zack says.

"I mean that as long as they are this teams power duo we have to stick together." Deyton says.

"Oh... Kay?" Zack says.

(Killer Sharks cabin, girls side)

Amber, Miranda, Tori, Tara, and Jamie walk into the cabin. "Okay so who gets the single bed?" Amber asks.

"I think I should get it cause I'm clearly the prettiest." Tara says.

"No way I should get it! I'm the most valuable asset to my team! I know everything about the history of Total Drama!" Jamie exclaims.

"Why don't we just have a rock, paper, sisccors tournament to determine who gets the single bed?" Tori says.

"That's actually not a bad idea!" Amber says.

"Well.. I try." Tori says.

**Confessional:**

**Tara:** "I so deserve that single bed! I mean do you think being this hot just happens? No! I need my beauty sleep!"

**Jamie:** "That Tara girl shouldn't be walking around calling herself the hottest girl on the island... some girls might get offended."

(Killer Sharks cabin, boys side)

The six boys from the Killer Sharks had already taken to unpacking. Jay had taken a top bunk with Nick taking the bottom. Jacob had a top bunk with Dylan on bottom. Austin had a top bunk with Brendan taking the bottom. "Alright guys! Lets get ready for the first challenge!" Austin cheered.

"Calm down red neck, Chris hasn't even called us down yet." Nick said.

"So what! I'm pumped! I can't wait to kick some butt!" Austin exclaims.

"Attention campers! Please report to the top of the cliff for your first challenge!" Chris's voice booms over a loud speaker.

"Yeah! Come on lets go!" Austin exclaims then races out of the cabin.

**Confessional:**

**Austin:** "How are these guys not excited by the thrill of a good old competition? It should be awesome!"

**Nick:** "That Austin dude is kinda weird how can he be excited about going to do a life threatening challenge?"

**Jay:** "What's it like being here? It sucks!". Jay sighs.

**Brendan:** "Oh real funny Chris put the gay kid on the team with the most guys... jerk!"

(Top of Cliff)

"Okay teams guess what! You're going through the same challenges that the classic players went through in season one!" Chris exclaims.

"Wait.. but that means we have to..." Jamie starts to say.

"That's right! You gotta jump!" Chris says with a smile.

All the campers gasp, except Austin who cheers.

Chris turns to the camera. "Who will jump? Who won't? And who will be the first camper to go home? Find out the answer to all those questions and more on the next... Total... Drama... Return to the Island!" Chris exclaims.


End file.
